


Fall In Love With Me (This Christmas)

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Date Night, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not enough fluff tags for this one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, scarf sharing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve plans a date for him and Tony at a local Christmas Market. And maybe it ends up looking too much like a Hallmark movie. Sue me 😊
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 34
Kudos: 121
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Fall In Love With Me (This Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, a GIANT thank you to my darlingest Flame and Moody for inspiring this, and Moody for the additional assist and inspiration and beta. I adore you both.
> 
> Another STB Bingo Fill, this time for my B3 - First snowfall

Steve was looking out the window at the passersby and as much of the night sky as he could see from street level. The soft ding of the elevator sounded, making Steve smile – JARVIS only deemed it necessary when one of them was meeting someone else in the lobby after too many unintentional instances of sneaking up on each other, which had caused Bruce to almost Hulk-out one too many times. 

He turned and saw Tony walk out of the elevator, looking handsome as ever, even with his more relaxed jeans and short wool jacket, with a high collared sweater peeking out. Steve barely lifted his hand in a wave, feeling that happy warmth bubbling inside him like it always did when he saw Tony these days. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Tony sing-songed playfully. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Steve laughed softly. “Almost like we planned it or something.”

He closed the last few steps between them, aiming to kiss Tony's cheek while Tony tried to do the same, resulting in a very awkward almost-kiss that made them both shuffle and dance and dodge around each other.

“Okay, freeze,” Tony called in a fit of giggles. He looked at Steve before cupping his cheek and kissing the other one. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Steve replied with a soft smile. “Ready for our date?”

“Absolutely! Happy is waiting, just need to tell him where we're going!"

“I thought we could walk?”

“Oh, we're going somewhere nearby?”

“Yeah, it's like a 10-minute walk or something.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow in amusement. “Or something? You mean, 10 _you_ minutes, right? So, half an hour for everyone else.” 

Steve could feel his cheeks warm a bit. “Fine. Happy can drive us. Um, are you sure you’ll be okay? We'll be outside a while. I don’t want you to get cold.”

“How can I get cold when I have my own personal space heater walking with me? Besides, it's a gorgeous night, not that cold. Should be fine with just my gloves.”

“No but the snow might be cold without a hat-"

“What snow? It hasn’t snowed once this winter so far.” Tony pointed to the windows before grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him towards the doors.

“Not yet, but it'll be snowing tonight.”

“I am sure the forecast said nothing about precipitation today. We're fine, Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing it was a futile attempt to change Tony’s mind now. He looks up as soon as they leave the confines of the tower, and he just knows he’s right. He could figure it out once Tony realized he was right, he thought to himself. “Okay, but I'm telling you, it'll snow before we come home.”

“Sure thing, Lorelai.”

Steve cocked his head, trying to think and he couldn’t place the reference, like most of Tony’s references if he was being honest. “That a meteorologist in town?”

“Not quite, no.”

Steve opened the door for him, Happy having learned on the first date Steve had planned that he didn't mind one bit doing this for Tony. Which Tony had told him to just indulge, with a slight tinge of mocking to his voice and a soft smile on his face that showed just how much he liked being doted on. And Steve doted very well.

“Where to tonight, gentlemen?” Happy asked after greeting them both.

“Um, Union Square Market,” Steve answered hesitantly. Walking there would have meant Steve wouldn’t have had to possibly hear that Tony wasn’t a fan, or see disappointment on his face. He usually had a back up plan, but not this time. It had been a spur of the moment decision to take Tony there. So if this wasn’t what he wanted to do… 

“We're going to the Christmas Market?” Tony asked. He was biting his lower lip when Steve finally looked over to him. His voice had sounded happy, almost excited. And he didn’t look like he was trying to hide a frown or anything.

“Yeah, if that's okay? I passed it on my run this morning, had to change where I normally go. It looked pretty cute. They have a whole food section, we can eat there and then just walk around? We can always grab something else after, there’s loads of places around there. I dunno, thought it might be fun.”

Tony smiled fondly as he spoke, making Steve relax. “That sounds perfect.”

* * *

“Is this all of it?” Tony asked when Steve finally sat down next to him at the small table they'd found.

“I think so, yeah,” Steve looked around at the food and the stands not too far to the side before placing the latest container amongst the rest pointing to it first. “We got various pierogis, pretzels, those cheesy rice things-"

“Arancini balls.”

“Yes, thank you. We have soup from the Persian place and we have coffee. I think we’re all set?”

“And desserts later?” Tony asked, with a boyish grin that made Steve chuckle.

“Desserts later,” he promised

Tony didn’t wait any longer, digging into one of the cheesy balls before Steve could even reach for one of the small forks himself. But instead of taking the bite for himself he lifted it up towards Steve. 

“This is really good,” Steve answered after he finished eating, making Tony beam proudly as if he'd made it himself.

They continued on, eating their way through the spread in front of them slowly, taking bites for themselves or feeding each other when the mood struck. When Steve felt the first of the cold drops fall on his nose, he tried not blurt out the ‘ _I told you so’_ that was on the tip of his tongue as Tony looked up.

“How did you know it was going to snow?” he asked half-exasperated and half-awed, as more and more snowflakes made their way down.

Steve shrugged lightly. “I dunno. It was just one of those things we noticed more back… well, before…” Tony squeezed his hand, his silent way to tell him he didn’t have to explain. He still found it so hard to talk about anything to do with his life before the ice, but it was getting easier with Tony. He looked up as the snowflakes started to come down more steadily, getting progressively fluffier too. “There’s just something about the air right before it snows. I can't explain it, it's just… different. And the sky turns so bright. Not like when it rains, you know? It's like any tiny bit of light, even at night, gets reflected off the falling snow and everything is just bright, even before it starts.” Steve shook his head and looked over to Tony. “I know it sounds crazy.”

“Not crazy at all. When we’re off during the holidays, remind me to introduce you to Stars Hallow though. Times were different back then, Steve. People, myself included, often miss these details now. It has to be hard to adjust to all of this. The pace, the tech... It’s a lot.”

“Yeah, but I have the team. And you.” Steve’s resulting smile was soft and shy, and he saw Tony blush just a bit. 

They went back to their food, and when Steve turned to offer Tony another pierogi he noticed Tony was curling in on himself, shoulders high around his ears and arms tight at his sides, trying to stop snowflakes from falling inside his jacket. Steve shifted so he was sitting sideways on the bench they were sharing and he moved in closer to Tony.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked with a laugh as Steve swung his scarf so he could wrap part of it around Tony’s neck to keep the snowflakes at bay, while still keeping some for himself.

“Nothing,” Steve shrugged as he leaned in to kiss Tony, a gentle press of their lips that still managed to warm Steve from the inside out. He offered the pierogi as he'd originally intended, and smiled to himself as he saw Tony slowly start to relax his shoulders and arms again. “We should grab more coffee before we start walking around.”

“I will never say no to coffee. And, thanks for sharing your scarf.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

“I look absolutely ridiculous.”

“You look adorable, stop it!”

The snow had not stopped, and while wandering about the market they'd found a shop with all kinds of hilarious and adorable winter gear – from one-piece adult pajamas, to tuques that looked like they were a weird sock and stocking hybrid, to scarves. And, seeing as walking and sharing a scarf had only worked for the first 5 minutes – Steve had his arm wrapped around Tony as they walked, until Tony had spotted a kiosk that sold blown glass ornaments that Pepper loved and almost strangled them both as he bolted in its direction – Steve had insisted on buying Tony a scarf. A grey one with white and red stripes on the ends that looked like cozy socks.

“I have a perfectly respectable Burberry scarf at home. I do not need a new scarf.”

“Key words here: at home. We can donate it to a shelter when we get home if it offends you that much-”

“No!” Tony replied quickly, clutching the soft grey fabric tightly. “I’m not donating it. It’s not that bad...”

Steve bit back a smile. “Fine, but no more arguing. You need something to keep the snow out of your jacket, sweetheart.”

Tony stopped walking, pulling Steve to a halt after he’d taken an extra step or two. He turned, and found Tony looking at him, large brown eyes lit up by the fairy lights strung above them and mouth slightly open. Steve’s breath caught for a second at the sight.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked.

“You've just never called me anything but Tony. You just caught me off guard.”

“Oh. I didn’t even realize it. Do- do you mind?” Tony shook his head slowly. “Okay. Good.”

Steve gently pulled on his hand, making Tony resume walking. Steve caught him in a kiss before he started walking again as well, everything around them seeming more magical than it did a minute ago. 

They had done more shopping than Steve had imagined they might. Items for their friends and themselves alike. Steve had fallen in love with a vendor who had custom and vintage maps of the city, asking about a commission for a larger version of a Brooklyn map for one of his walls even after he’d bought a smaller print already. Tony had found mixed-media art that had both wood and metal elements to it that recreated various landscapes, including Stark Tower, which he fell in love with and bought for the workshop. They found gifts for their fellow Avengers, as well as Pepper and Rhodey, and Steve made a mental note to come back and pick up some mugs Tony had thought were adorable, but probably didn’t need.

And Steve’s heart had skipped a beat when Tony had called him over to one little red and white kiosk where rows upon rows of delicately carved wood ornaments that claimed to be from the German Black Forest. Tony picked one up before turning to Steve.

“Hey, did I lose you?” Tony asked gently, squeezing his hand.

“No, I just- Well, yeah I guess I did get lost in my thoughts for a minute. Just remembered some of the men we’d come across when we were in Germany all those years ago. Guess some traditions stuck around even when so much changed.”

“Pick one.” Steve was about to ask what he meant, but Tony didn’t let him get that far. “I have a tree upstairs, in the penthouse, with a bunch of my mom’s old ornaments from when she was little. Pep bought me some through the years too when she travels. We can add these to it.”

Steve hadn’t been able to reply for a while as he went through the various unique wood ornaments before settling on a small nutcracker.

“Thanks,” he finally managed as they rejoined the flurry of people and snowflakes. Tony just lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed Steve’s fingers in answer.

Steve held their bags, much to Tony's teasing about chivalry and gender norms - and proclaiming he was not some damsel who couldn’t hold their own, not that he was actually complaining, Steve noticed. He had both arms wrapped around Steve's free one, only letting go now and then to point out more items someone else in their entourage would love. They moved along slowly amongst the crowd, chit chatting and stealing kisses whenever they could, until Steve noticed Tony trying to burrow into his side a bit more.

“You’re cold, aren't you?” Steve teased him gently as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. He still worried that Tony was actually cold, and a bit more selfishly that he would want to cut their date short as a result.

“I’m not cold,” Tony answered, slightly petulant and adorable as all heck as he snuggled in closer. He pulled the collar of his jacket up a bit higher, making Steve stifle a laugh. “I'm not cold!”

“I believe you,” Steve answered as seriously as he could.

“Look, we don’t all look as cute as you do with winter hats and giant scarves. And I had a cute guy to impress, so fashion had to take a backseat.”

Steve pulled him to the side of the pathway before stopping and placing himself in front of Tony. “First of all, fashion should not trump possible frostbite. And second, the cute guy is already smitten with you, a tuque and scarf would not make him change his mind.”

“Smitten, huh?” Steve felt heat creep up his cheek at both the admission and getting caught using one of his vintage words, as Tony often called them. “I don’t think cute guy realizes how bad this head looks after some hat hair gets involved.”

Steve reached for his tuque and pulled it off, revealing blond strands sticking in every direction. Tony let out a loud laugh that startled a couple walking by. 

“You were saying something about hat hair?”

Tony reached up to flatten Steve's hair, which seemed to partially work based on the look Tony gave him. Steve pulled the hat on Tony's head as clumsily as one would one-handed, making a fuss about covering his ears.

“I really wasn’t cold,” Tony reiterated, a smile as bright as the lights shining around them on his lips, hands gliding down from Steve's hair to his cheeks.

“Then, you'll just be really, really warm,” Steve shrugged lightly before closing the gap between them and bringing their lips together, this time longer and with definite, delicious ulterior motives involved from both parties. Steve brushed their noses together, unable to resist placing a kiss to the tip of Tony’s cold nose. “Were you ready to go home or did you want to walk around some more?”

“Oh, if you need to get going-"

“No, I have nowhere else I want to be. Or, no one else I want to be with.”

“Not to be that guy, but I believe you promised me dessert? And, I just saw a waffle place behind you. Can't really resist waffles.”

“Who am I to deny you waffles?” Steve leaned in for another kiss, quick and soft. Tony's low, content hum as he pulled away made him go in for one more. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing this man. “For the record? I make mean waffles.”

Tony's eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Do ya? I just happen to own a waffle maker that I have never used. You’ll have to come over for breakfast one of these days. Or something.”

Steve nodded, pretending to consider the option carefully, just so he could see the smile on Tony's face longer. “I wouldn’t be opposed to breakfast. I'm free whenever… even tomorrow morning?”

“That was smooth.”

“I don’t think we can classify that as smooth, but sure.”

By then, Steve was sure he had the goofiest smile on his face, and Tony looked positively radiant himself. Another round of quick kisses ensued before Tony cut them short, both catching their breaths just a little too much to be acceptable in public.

“I think I still need to have some waffles from here. Have a fresh comparison option. Just to make sure you aren’t overselling those waffles for nefarious purposes like, I don't know, scoring a sleepover or something.”

“For science then?”

“Sure. Let's call it that.”

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope the start of your holidays are delightful despite everything going on. ❤


End file.
